


Chase a Rainbow

by thefandomlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, Threesome - F/F/M, Throuple, but it's implied just a warning, coffee shop AU, it's not outright mentioned, not really a threesome there's no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomlife/pseuds/thefandomlife
Summary: Harry and Ginny fall in love with the beautiful but strange girl that comes into their coffee shop, chaos ensues that makes Draco want to kill them all for pining over each other for too long





	Chase a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from the inspiration of this tumblr post by origami-teacup on different au ideas. This idea was called "you're the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I'm a barista and also where my rival barista works and we're both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways (making foam art, writing cheesy pickup lines on your napkin, etc. etc.)" I added my own twist of making this a throuple pairing, where the baristas are working together to get the customer and this piece of work emerged from the ashes of my laptop.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Mocha Frappe for Dean!”

Harry fake scowled over the espresso machine as Dean Thomas ran up to the counter and threw a wide grin at Ginny, who had just called out the order, before accepting his drink.

“Thanks Gin.”

“Fuck off Thomas.”

Harry took a sick amount of pleasure in how Dean clasped a hand over his chest and fake gasped at his girlfriend’s dig. Ginny hated it when he got jealous, but he still couldn’t forget that brief time while he had been a little bitch and couldn’t ask her out while she was dating the bloke. Dean Thomas was nice, but Harry couldn’t help being an asshole when he could. He never was a jealous type, but Dean somehow just got under his skin and it angered him.

“Snap out of it, lover boy.” Ginny smacked her towel against his head of curls.

He tried to duck the other swing she aimed for him, but she knew his reactions and instead moved forward to smack his arm.

“What did I say, Mr. Potter?”

“Miss Weasley,” she growled at him and went for another smack, but he surprised her by taking her hand and twirling her, “I can’t help but love you so much, I don’t want stupid ex boyfriends tp be anywhere near you.”

“I can handle myself, thanks, get out of here with your misoginistic ass and let me handle the stupid ex boyfriends, you know how capable I am.” She snapped, waggling her finger in his face.

Harry couldn’t help but smile softly at how beautiful she was in her fiery passion. She was like a wildfire, so wild and free and breathtaking. Harry was just a regular stump of wood, just some regular guy, who didn’t mind in the slightest that the wildfire that was his gorgeous girlfriend engulfed him in flames. 

That was a stupid analogy, but it made sense to him at least.

Suddenly the bell above the door jingled, Harry’s spine stiffening in preparation for the oncoming customer. But low and behold, Harry’s customer friendly smile and laid back posture couldn’t prepare him for the gorgeous creature that walked in the doors of Rosmerta’s Cafe. A slim girl walked inside, clutching a worn journal with patches, pictures, newspaper clippings, glitter, and paintings pasted on the cover, walked inside with a sweet smile on her pale face. She had waist long, bleach blonde hair that had clips and all sorts of beads and little doo-dads braided into the long strands. She had a pair of large, pink, cat eye style sunglasses trimmed in glitter perched on top of her head. She was also wearing a pastel tie dye shirt with a worn pair of overalls on, the left straft wasn’t strapped on and was hanging at her slim waist. 

Harry felt his mouth dry up as the mystery girl smiled wider as she made eye contact with him. He was completely oblivious to his girlfriend’s equally intense stare. 

“H-Hi, welcome to Rosmertas, what can I get started for you?” Harry stuttered out.

“Hello,” her voice was light and airy, “you’ve got wrackspurts tangled in your curls.”

His hands instantly jumped to his hair, searching for whatever the hell a wrackspurt was. When he didn’t feel anything, he cocked his head at her and frowned in confusion.

“What’s a wrackspurt?”

“They’re invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy and unfocused. There’s quite a few infestations in here.” The girl stated as she glanced around the cafe, where Dean and his friend Seamus were whispering close together in the corner of the shop.

“I’ve never heard of them before…” Harry muttered, trying to decipher if this girl was pulling his leg.

“Of course you haven’t, not many people have.” The girl stated, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear. “I’m researching them! It’s for my final paper, my dad encouraged me to do so.”

“That sounds very interesting love,” Ginny spoke up, grinning at the girl, “I have my break in the next few minutes, wanna tell me all about them?”

Harry was shocked at the sudden flirtations being aimed at someone that wasn’t him, but it was a foreign feeling; he wasn’t jealous like how he was when Dean Thomas or, curse her, Marietta Edgecome, tried to flirt with his girlfriend. 

“Why yes, I love explaining my research to those who find the topic fascinating!” The girl said with a lazy grin, a twinkle in her eye as she turned to Harry, “what would you recommend for the iced teas?”

“O-Oh,” Harry stuttered, surprised at how fast the girl could switch from one person to the other, her eyes laser focused on the person she was talking to. “I really like the jasmine teas, they’re really sweet and refreshing. Gin likes the black teas, but I wouldn't recommend those if you don’t like strong, rich tastes.”

“I’ll go with a jasmine tea with some raspberry flavoring mixed in, please.”

“Alright,” he punched in the order on the screen, “that will come out to two fifty three.”

The girl pulled out a couple of bills and gently handed them to him, her soft hands lingering against his rough, calloused ones for a split second. 

“Can I get a name for that tea?”

“Luna,” the girl smiled, “thank you Harry.”

He startled for a second before remembering he had his nametag pinned on his shirt. Ginny startled cackling over where she was preparing Luna’s tea. He waited until Luna drifted over to a table before flipping her off.

“Now you see,” Ginny smirked over at him, “I didn’t get jealous right there.”

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled, “it’s different and you know it!”

She grinned as he walked over and draped his arms around her waist.

“Go mop the lobby, there’s no time for iddling around!”

“Yes mom.” He grumbled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

\---

 

The next time Luna came into the shop, Harry was more prepared. Ginny wasn’t working with him that day, he was stuck with Draco who always constantly came in hungover and spent too much time on his breaks when Hermione, his girlfriend, came in to say hi. 

Hermione was hanging by, perched on one of the swivel seats at the bar as Draco mixed up drinks and sent her bedroom looks. Hermione was his best friend, but Harry really didn’t need to see how her eyes went all lusty and her usual composed nature went out the window. It was gross and made him make a mental note to not be that disgusting all over Ginny in public ever again.

It was raining outside, absolutely pouring, when Luna walked in with a rainbow, tattered umbrella in hand. She was wearing a pair of shirts with patches of multicolored cloth sewed on the pockets, and a long droopy sweater that was white with splashes of color splattered all over it. Her hair was braided back in an intricate braid with rainbow streamers looped in the strands. 

Harry swore his heart stopped at seeing how happy she looked, a bright pop of color against a dull and rainy backdrop.

“Hullo, Luna, what are you craving today?” He called out to her.

He missed how Draco and Hermione swiveled their glances to him, shock evident on their faces. 

“World peace,” she stated, smiling even wider, “and also some chocolate.”

“Me too,” Harry chuckled, “you wanna try something hot or cold today?”

“I don’t like hot chocolatey drinks, they become too bitter. I’ll try an iced espresso with three pumps of mocha and coconut milk.” She listed off.

“That’s quite specific,” Harry grinned, “and also Ginny’s all time favorite order. Did she tell you that?”

“Oh yes! I came in yesterday and saw her! She was super sweet, she showed me her tattoos and told me funny stories about you.” She giggled, covering her mouth with her sleeved hand, a gesture that had Harry’s heart swooping again.

“Oh yeah? What did she tell you?”

“She told me the supposedly infamous story about you, the shower, your friend Ron, and the monkey.”

Harry’s cheeks went red as he recalled the embarrassing story. Draco snorted and Hermione giggled, the two of them trying to cover their reactions. He glared at them and shoved the order in Draco’s face.

“Well, I have a better story about Gin,” he accepted her change and rang it up, “it involves a motorcycle, a nutella honey sandwich, and a swarm of bees.”

\----

“You told her the motorcycle story?!” Ginny raged as she clocked into work.

“Why hello honey bunches, how was you morning after I left you in our bed this morning?” Harry nonchalantly greeted his girlfriend.

“I hate you so much right now.” She stormed over to the espresso machine and started angrily working on the order that just came online. “You’re working the register AND closing the lobby.”

“Oh come on! I cleaned the lobby last time!” Harry whined.

“That’s what you get for embarrassing me!”

Harry didn’t say it out loud, but there was this new unspoken thing they didn’t talk about now. They would go into work together and look forward to the time when Luna would come in and spend hours doodling and writing in her journal, and then go home not sharing that they both were daydreaming about how gorgeous she looked in her extravagant outfit that day. The eccentric girl had wormed her way into their hearts while not tearing them both apart. It was strange and also so welcomed, in Harry’s opinion. 

He had met Ginny during her first year of college when he ran into her while visiting his best friend Ron over thanksgiving break. He was a year ahead of her and was on a football scholarship, studying foreign cultures so that he could write books about his findings and studies. She was studying to become a journalist with a minor in women’s studies, she had given up on wanting to become an angry politician to instead report about the inefficient politicians. 

Harry loved Ginny, she made him feel sure about himself and his ambitions. He had always dated women who took advantage of his kindness and submissive nature, so it was a breath of relief to find a woman who was so sure about herself and so independent. He loved her so much and loved watching her shine and grow.

But she seemed to light up even more when Luna entered the shop, whenever the blonde girl would go on about her research and books, and when Luna would listen patiently and full heartedly as Ginny gushed about politics with her. Harry loved watching how this woman made his girl glow and glisten.

After the afternoon rush came and went, Luna came strolling in the doors, wearing a bright yellow shirt tied around her midsection with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of high waisted ripped, acid washed jeans, and daisies tucked into her hair. She was absolutely gorgeous, it made the couple stop in their tracks and practically melt.

(“Oh please,” Hermione grumbled as she watched the couple fawn over the strange blonde girl walked in the door. “I wish they would grow up and ask her out.” Ron rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, “I've seen Gin get all lovey dovey over Harry once, I cannot stand to see her go all googly eyed over someone else!”)

“Hello Ginevera, I checked out that shop yesterday and got this shirt! Do you like it?” 

Luna did an elegant twirl in the walkway, showing off the shirt that hugged her body elegantly. Harry swallowed heavily, his heart melting as she turned and smiled at him.

“It’s gorgeous, Lunes, I knew you’d like that shop!”

“Of course I would like something you’d suggest, you’re very smart and observant of people and their interests. I trust you completely.”

Harry could see how Ginny’s heart melted in her chest, because his did the exact same at how someone else could appreciate the amazing qualities of his beautiful girlfriend.

“She’s brilliant, right? Would you like to try something special today?”

“Of course! You have great taste, Harry, I’ll drink whatever you fix for me.” Luna beamed.

That’s what started the great war of making the best and most special drink/concoction for the blonde girl. Harry knew that Luna liked sweet tastes, that she liked to drink drinks that opposed the weather around her or defied expectations. He made her his own specialty drinks that he would experiment with during slow hours. He made her apple cinnamon spiced hot chocolates, irish creme blended coffees with chocolate shavings in the sweet buttercream on top, banana nutella milkshakes, and his favorite concoction of a hot caramel mocha with a shot of fireball. 

Ginny knew that Luna had a similar sweet tooth like her boyfriend and started making Luna his favorites, like sappy sweet caramel frappes, blueberry acai green teas, classic strawberry milkshakes with a secret ingredient she would never reveal, and honey and lime flavored italian sodas. 

Luna drank them all with a great smile on her face and would compliment them both just as equally. It frustrated the two of them to no end that she never said who was better, but it was endearing to see her blush at the both of them and ensure them she liked both of their drinks.

It was months of endless drinks and endless flirting back and forth. Harry was getting accustomed to seeing Luna come in and making him and Ginny smile. They were able to worm out of Luna what her research was really about and came to find out she was studying to be a child’s therapist.

“I was in a very traumatic incident with my mum’s uncle as a kid and it traumatized me deeply,” she shared one rainy November afternoon to Ginny by the bar. “I saw so many therapists and worked such wonderful magic on me way back then.”

“You don’t have to share this, Lune.” Ginny assured the girl, settling a shaking hand on Luna’s pale one.

“I want to,” Luna smiled softly, “because I kept it all bottled up and became very sad and upset. I made up nargles and wrackspurts as a coping mechanism during my therapy sessions so I could get over my depression and trauma. I want to use the wild imagination as a way of reaching to children and their deeply rooted traumas, to make them happy and full of child-like wonder again.”

Ginny felt tears prickle at her eyes as she observed Luna, a woman who had endured such a dark tragedy but was able to grow from it and turn her trauma into such a beautiful and gorgeous way of expressing herself.

Harry heard the same story weeks later and came to ask Luna if she could take a photo of each of her colorful outfits. She would walk into the cafe and pose, waiting for Harry to scramble for his camera, the both of them giggling like children as they took pictures and Luna modeled extravagantly.

There was one day where Luna came in wearing a grey sweater and black pants, yet Harry still took a picture of her.

“Why’d you do that?” she asked, her eyes rimmed red and tear marks staining her pale cheeks.

“Because it’s just as important as every other day, you’re not perfect but your trauma is valid and it’s okay to have bad days.” Harry assured her, reaching over the register to rub her shoulder.

He made her a rainbow blended redbull drink to make up for the lack of color in her day. It made her bright smile reappear on her face.

 

\----

 

During thanksgiving, Harry and Ginny went to Harry’s parents place for the holidays. It was Ginny’s favorite place to go to, it was so different than her own home. The Weasley house was too loud and full of chaos and mess. But the Potter’s residence was clean, quiet, and tidy, but it was friendly enough when Harry’s uncle’s Sirius and Remus came to visit. James and Lily Potter were marvelous and were perfect representations of who Harry was. 

James was vibrant and expressive while Lily was very considerate and had a bad temper. They treated Ginny like she was already a Potter, it warmed her heart whenever they brought her into conversation and smiled at her.

“So how’s things at the cafe?” James asked as they dug into the turkey.

“It’s going good,” Ginny spoke up for the both of them, “we both got a raise last month and a bit more hours!”

“That’s good! You both are being paid fairly right?” Lily asked, pointing her knife accusingly at them.

“Yes, Rosmerta wouldn’t stand for equal pay.” Harry passionately sliced into his turkey. “I wouldn’t either.”

“How sweet, when’s the wedding?” Sirius blurted.

“Sirius!” Lily, Harry, and Remus exclaimed.

“If we were to get married,” Ginny soothingly rubbed Harry’s arm, “it would be after graduation. I’m graduating this year and have a job lined up and Harry is still wrapping up that internship in the cultures department while he finishes off his last few credits.”

“I’m still upset at you for not graduating last year.” Lily growled at her son.

“Blame Ron! He was the one who lost my final presentations in three of my classes!” Harry exclaimed.

Sirius broke the tension by bringing up a story about him and Remus that was bordering on the side of TMI, but it had everyone cracking up and James losing his glasses in the gravy.

It was Lily who figured it out, which didn’t surprise Ginny. She had been reading a novel by the fireplace one night while everyone else slept when Lily came out of the shadows.

“Oh geez, Mrs. Potter you scared me.”

“You’re usually so in tune to people sneaking up on you,” she pointed out, settling on the couch beside her. “What’s on your mind?”

Ginny bit her lip, wondering if she could bring up such a topic with Harry’s mum when she hadn’t even brought it up with her boyfriend in the first place.

“W-Well, Harry and I met this girl who comes into the coffee shop very regularly.”

“Oh?” 

“She’s super sweet and intelligent, I really like her! She makes me feel on top of this world, but Harry does too! So it’s like being out of this world, does that make sense?”

“Ginny,” Lily sighed, “I firmly believe we have more than one soulmate out here in this large, vast world.”

Ginny felt her shoulders settle and the tension in her back ease.

“If this girl makes you feel alive, then talk to Harry about it. He absolutely adores you and wants to see you happy, so if that involves this girl then he will do anything to make it happen.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“He still gets jealous about Dean then does he?” Lily cocked an eyebrow elegantly.

“Yep.” Ginny drawled, rolling her eyes.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, he only gets jealous because that asshole hurt you.”

Ginny nodded her head, making a mental note to bring it up with Harry and to truly talk about the wonderful blonde girl that had crept into their lives. 

\----

 

Talking it out with Harry was one of the easiest things she had done. They returned to the shop after the break and decorated it from head to toe in Christmas decorations. While Ginny was hanging up tinsel on the rafters, Luna came barreling inside, wearing the ugliest and most colorful Christmas sweater ever. It was like a gay pride parade threw up on christmas.

“You’re both back! Let me just tell you, the nargles started infesting the espresso machine while you were gone and Draco is unfortunately being attacked by them.”

Ginny giggled because Draco was in a worser mood than usual.

“It’s good to see you again, Luna.” Harry beamed at the blonde girl. “Do you want to try a recipe my Uncle Remus taught me over the break?”

“If it’s that overly sweet chocolate shite I swear to god, Harry Potter!” Ginny exclaimed.

“You can’t go around exposing the secret drink, Gin! And what has chocolate ever done to you!”

“It’s an acquired taste and just my type,” Luna remarked as she smiled sweetly at Ginny, “but it’s a good thing you’re my type too.”

When they closed up the shop Ginny blurted out, 

“We have to ask her to join our relationship Harry, I swear to god.”

“Agreed, I feel like I’m dying, she’s killing me with her cuteness!”

The whole month of December was full of a new type of competition, trying to ask out Luna Lovegood. Harry tried making hearts out of cream in Luna’s coffee, Ginny made her top secret alcoholic hot chocolate she saved for herself on cold evenings, Harry bribed Draco to teach him how to make some of the baked goods and made Luna macaroons that weren’t burnt on the bottom (she still ate them, giggling the entire time and hiding her blush behind the viciously burnt baked goods), and Ginny even tried just asking her straight out but she got a call from her dad that had her rushing out of the cafe.

But the day finally came where Ginny came in wearing an over sized guy shirt that was the exact same as Ginny’s favorite top Harry owned. She dropped the cup she was cleaning and screamed out in frustration, making the blonde girl jump in alarm and Harry whack his head on the counter as he stood up too fast from his crouched position.

“Luna!” Ginny exclaimed whirling around the counter and storming towards the girl.

“What?!” Luna shouted in alarm, backing up into the door.

“Please date us! You’re driving me mad! You’re so bloody fucking gorgeous and so smart! I love hearing you’re stories and seeing your passion and you’re crazy outfits! It’s so endearing and beautiful and you make me feel on top of this world! Please date me!”

Harry started laughing at the look of shock on Luna’s face. 

“Please do it, It’s driving me mad!” Draco shouted from the storage room.

“Luna,” Harry spoke much quieter than Ginny as he rounded the counter and stood in front of the blonde girl, “I like you so much too. You are so inspiring and beautiful, it’s amazing to watch someone else appreciate my wonderful girlfriend just the same as me. Would you do us the honor in dating us?”

It took a moment before a bright smile spread across Luna’s face and sher lunged forward, pressing her cherry chapstick lips against Ginny’s. Ginny’s arms immediately wrapped around Luna’s slim waist, her lips pressing forward just as passionately and adoringly. Harry beamed as he watched the two women embrace, his heart melting as an unknown tension released itself from his shoulders. 

As the two parted, Luna giggled and leaped up into Harry’s arms, pulling his face down to meet hers. Harry groaned into the kiss and wrapped his warm calloused arms around her waist as well, not being able to help the smile that crept its way into their kiss.

“Fucking finally!” Ron screamed from the back of the cafe, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and scowled at him for ruining the throuple’s moment.

Luna giggled, tears dripping down her cheeks as the two beamed down at her. She couldn’t stop smiling, she was afraid she would never be able to frown ever again. Honestly, that didn’t sound too bad, she thought as she pictured what their future would be like all three of them together.


End file.
